


Vegetarian-Friendly

by qwerty



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin is tempted by a piece of meat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegetarian-Friendly

"I'm not sure about this," Colin said, ducking his head shyly, but Bradley could still see his gaze lingering, only partly veiled by his long lashes, as he licked his lips unconsciously and swallowed.

"You know you want to, Colin," Bradley half-wheedled, half-taunted, leaning back in the chair and relaxing, sure he would win this argument. If Colin really didn't want to, there was no force or persuasion in the world that would move him. "Who would it hurt? Come on."

Colin leaned forward and put his hands on Bradley's knees, long fingers wrapping warmth around them, a warmth that seemed to spread upwards from the gentle hold. "This really isn't vegetarian," he said a little breathily.

"Not all meat is murder," Bradley eased his legs more comfortably apart, and, finally decided, Colin swallowed his sausage.


End file.
